Rushing Forward
by Elimon
Summary: Chapter 2 has been edited! It's now easier on the eyes! - Elimon Jade meets her mysterious contactor, and discovers a danger to the people close to her.
1. Time Flies When You Use Chi Magic

Rushing Forward  
  
Written by Katsu; edited by Elimon  
  
Chapter 1: Time Flies ... When You Use Chi Magic  
  
((Disclaimer: I only own characters who were not mentioned in the show...WHO ELSE? I also don't own this, otherwise, I'd put my chars in...))  
  
Jade's fingers pounded on the keyboard to her new laptop her dad had sent her. She smiled "And all it took was a rushed message from Uncle Jackie that I was doing good." It had been months since their last battle with Dao Long Whan, making things very boring. Luckily, there were plenty of internet sites about the Demons and Dark Chi Wizards...and chat rooms. She smiled as she wowed the idiots who thought a Chi Wizard had mouths in his hands was a vampire. Suddenly, her name was called "Jade! Dinner is ready!!!"  
  
"Coming Tohru!!!" Jade ran down the stairs. Suddenly, an e-mail flashed as soon as she left. After forcing Uncle's Mung beans and rice down a hole in the floor, she came back up, clicking the e-mail: "To Jade Shin: I know more that you would like to know. Meet me tomorrow evening, at Kanji + Kenji's Sushi Restaurant...and people will grow suspicious if a 10 year old comes, so disguise yourself as someone older, I suggest looking at Uncle's scroll covered in the drawing of a child becoming an adult."  
  
Blinking, she replied to the mail: "Prove it. And what exactly do you want to show me?" She waited several minutes. It seemed like forever, as if he wanted to give her a mental breakdown.  
  
Finally, a reply was sent to Jade: "Simple, you fought the Demon Shendu several times. Not to mention his siblings. You've also fought the Magister Society, The Dark Hand crime syndicate, and the Dark Chi wizard Dao Long Whan. I want your help in possibly the greatest danger to this world." Jade went pale, and then rushed down to get Uncle, Tohru and Jackie.  
  
As soon as Uncle read the message, he thought, then nodded "This person, whoever he is, has great knowledge..."  
  
Jackie blinked "But Uncle, why does he want Jade?"  
  
"Simple, she'll WANT to do it."  
  
"So can I go Jackie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Jackie-!!!"  
  
"I'm going to call Captain Black and see if he can intercept him, that way, he can explain it to the proper authorities."  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
"For now, we will not call, but we won't agree...everyone must think on this."  
  
"Sensei, maybe this is a trap?"  
  
"Possibly Tohru, but as an apprentice, you cannot decide on matters! One more thing, this person may be a danger to us, so I shall put protective spells upon the store. One more thing, Jackie will have to stand guard."  
  
Jackie blinked "But Uncle!"  
  
"If the sender of these messages knows Chi magic, then we need a back up protection!"  
  
"...Yes Uncle."  
  
"Now, Tohru, let's find the scrolls we'll need."  
  
Jade glared at them, ignoring everything she said. She knew what she had to do. As Tohru entered, she hid behind him, then found the scroll that she needed. Sneaking off just as quietly, she rushed to her room and hid the scroll. Then, a knock was heard at the door. "Jade?"  
  
"Uh, come in Uncle!" Uncle smiled and set several items on the desk "Here, you'll need these ingredients."  
  
"...You knew?"  
  
"Yes, one more thing, it would be best if you preformed the aging spell now, it takes time for it to take effect, and it will force you to sleep for 18 hours. One more thing, I will provide an excuse for you to stay here. That way, Jackie will not get suspicious. One more thing, when you do go...promise me you will be careful?"  
  
"Sure thin Uncle...well, 7:10, that means...11:10 AM tomorrow...well, let's get to work!" In a matter of minutes, Jade finished the potion with Uncle, and then, as she drank it, Jade fell fast asleep.  
  
"....nnnn...." Jade woke with a feeling of slight exhaustion, as if she had been running for hours last night. Rubbing her eyes, she stopped and looked at the nails on her hand, which had grown noticeably longer, like that of someone definitely older than see was. Rising out of bed, she saw that she was so tall, the old bookshelf which was bigger than her, now seemed the exact same height. Running, she quickly found a mirror and screamed. Staring back at her was a 22 year old girl, with waist length black hair, light colored skin, and typical hot college girl build. Her clothes however, made Jade seem like a homeless person. ((Author: No offense to them))((Editor: I have no idea why he typed that. I mean, how many homeless people can access the Internet?)) Her hooded sweatshirt was now barely covering her stomach, and the sleeves were at her elbows. Her jeans now resembled shorts, and her shoes and socks were a tattered and torn mess on her feet. Jade rushed through the shop, trying to find Uncle.  
  
Finding him, she smiled "Uncle, you did great."  
  
"Jade? Amazing...the Aging spell worked perfectly!"  
  
She nodded "Now, I have one small problem...WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?"  
  
"How should Uncle know what clothes for you to get! Uncle is not a Girl!!!!"  
  
Jade sighed. She then found a wallet "Hmm...Jackie doesn't need 500$, right Uncle?"  
  
"I suppose not...I'll tell him I bought an item for the shop."  
  
"But what if I'm more than a day?"  
  
"Uncle already planned it; I will tell Jackie that you had to go to your parents."  
  
"Thanks Uncle...I'll see you!" 


	2. The Demon Army and the Ki Master

Rushing Forward  
  
Edited by Elimon.  
  
Chapter 2: The Demon Army and the Ki Master  
  
After shopping for hours and getting some pretty heavy stares, Jade finished. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with sandals on, and had on a black jacket with a white T-shirt and her orange sweatshirt tied around her waist. It was her favorite possession in the world that wasn't magical, so she wanted to keep it around with her no matter what, even though it was five sizes too small. Smiling and nodding, she walked out of the shopping section of Chinatown, then went to the dreaded Sushi bar. It was a known fact; Chinese gangs would hate seeing a Chinese girl enter a Japanese food restaurant. So, very stealthily, she ran hysterically inside, avoiding anyone she may find. Inside, only a 23-year-old man sat. He had white hair, a deep white, like on a marble statue; His red eyes however, looked a lot like blood. Blinking, she walked over.  
"Uhm...so you're who I am supposed to see?"  
"Yeah...my name is Katsuyouri, but, to keep things quick, just call me Katsu."  
"Why's the place so empty?" He smirked. "It usually fills up late...in fact, people will start coming, now." Surely enough, right on cue, people started pouring into the sushi bar. Jade blinked in shock as there was barely any space left. "Look, follow me into the members only room, alright?"  
  
As the two of them entered the room, Jade noticed several strange looking weapons and tools. "First thing's first, you're right now in huge danger."  
"Danger? Why?"  
"...You know how Shendu's family are a demon clan? Well, fact is, they're renegade demons...they're weaklings, don't mean a thing."  
"What?"  
"The truth is, when you went to the realm where they were sealed in, that was their real domain, on which they don't have any power. It is the home of all demons. They only wish to come to Earth because they can rule it swiftly...but not well."  
"...Uh-huh."  
"That world is led by a powerful demon named Sakia. He has power over numerous demon clans at his command...but unless he can bring all his minions into the human world, then he Sakia will not come. It has taken him five hundred years...but now he is emerging."  
"How do you know all this?"  
"I am...technically, what you'd call a half demon."  
"What?"  
"My mother was a demon assassin from a small clan, sent to kill my father, who was a Ki master at Shaolin Temple...they managed to fall in love, and then, I came to be."  
"So...what's Ki?"  
Katsu blinked. "You mean to tell me, that despite all you've fought, you don't know what Ki is?" she shook her head. "Okay...Chi is when a person's inner energy is focused into magic, Ki is different; It's when that energy is focused into physical strength, combat skill, speed, all of those sort of things." He smiled "Which is what it means when all those martial artists focus before a fight. In reality, they can only draw a fraction of their Ki, very few people know how to draw their full power."  
She nodded. Jade had always wondered about different kinds of magic, but now, she was being told that there was an alternative to magic. "So what? You can't use magic then?"  
"Yeah, I can, but it's more like in one type...I just focus my energy and project it."  
"Say what?"  
"Energy blasting..."  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
Outside, a man in black hooded robes, followed by others walked through the sushi bar. He smirked and then sniffed the air. "He is near...and a girl with an exceptional power..."  
"What shall we do Master?"  
"Simple, kill the both of them." He and several walked off, leaving three men, who walked towards the door. Suddenly, a waiter stopped them.  
"Excuse me sir, please go to your seat."  
"...Get away from me."  
Alarmed, the waiter waved towards the security guard. The beefy man grabbed the first by the shoulder. "Okay buddy, time for you and you friends to leave."  
"Remove your hand...Or I will remove it for you."  
"Oh re-AGH!!!!!!" In a brief flash, the robed man's arm released a sword of pure bone, then chopped off the security guard's hand. Next to him, a man shot a bolt of raw fire at the guard, then laughed as he screamed. The last one shot a blast of water at him, then joined the other in laughing. As everyone panicked and fled, they lowered their hoods. None of them turned out to be regular people at all. The leader had gray-black skin, green hair, yellow eyes and fangs. The others had yellow skin, one with a blue mohawk, the other with a red one, their eyes the color of their hair. All three moved towards the "Members only" door. As their leader opened the door, he was greeted with a hammer-like punch to the face. The twins each received a kick to the chest, then were grabbed and thrown into a wall.  
  
Blinking, Jade watched as Katsu tossed the two demon twins into a wall. He turned to their leader, then kicked him across the face, and then punched him in the chest, grabbing him by the hair and tossing him into the barstool. The leader grabbed his bone-sword, then it suddenly morphed into an axe. He rushed towards Katsu, who kicked him in the chin, then in the neck, and a loud snapping noise was heard. The two twins each rushed over, then each shot a blast at him. Calmly dodging, the Ki Master suddenly began to focus, energy literally glowing around him. His muscles suddenly grew, and he rushed the two of them at the speed of a Kenyan jogger. Grabbing one's face, he tossed him into the ground, then slammed the other next to him. All three of those demons had been defeated, and Katsu barely broke into a sweat.  
Clapping, Jade walked over. "That was great! How did you-?"  
"Don't cheer me...damn, this is not good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"These are just some of Sakia's grunts, guys who can survive regular human attacks...this means his army is already here...and they'll be attacking those who have power that can stop them..."  
"Oh no!"  
"What?"  
"They're going after Uncle!!!"  
  
Editor's note: God damn it, when is Katsu gonna learn that new speakers need their OWN paragraph? And for that matter, when will he learn to spell?! 


End file.
